The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, capable of preventing electrostatic breakdown of the semiconductor device in an ion implantation step.
According to a conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, as shown in FIG. 3A, a resist 202 used as a mask for ion implantation is coated on a semiconductor wafer 201. As shown in FIG. 3B, the resist 202 is exposed and developed to form a pattern 203, and, as shown in FIG. 3C, an impurity is doped in a target portion of the semiconductor wafer by implanting ions 204.
In the conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, an outer peripheral insulating resist 202a is coated on the outer peripheral portion of the semiconductor wafer even after the pattern is formed, and, therefore, the semiconductor wafer 201 and a semiconductor wafer fixing portion 205 of an ion implantation unit are insulated from each other by the resist 202a. For this reason, when the semiconductor wafer is charged in the ion implantation step, the charged cannot escape from the semiconductor wafer, and electrostatic breakdown disadvantageously occurs in the semiconductor devices on the semiconductor wafer 201.